Tease
by Ev'rdeen
Summary: Wherein Charlie wears down Hermione's stubbornness with much teasing. Rated M for adult themes. One-shot. Complete.


**Title:** Tease

**Characters:** Hermione Granger & Charlie Weasley

**Description:** Wherein Charlie wears down Hermione's stubbornness with much teasing.

**Word Count:** 2173

**Disclaimer:** Rated M for mature content/adult themes. I am not, nor have I ever been affiliated with anyone who owns Harry Potter. I've not obtained permission for the fluff in my head. This is merely for my own entertainment and to "practice" writing again. With that being said, please feel free to critique.

* * *

His first touch was as tentative as always. Work-worn, calloused fingertips skimmed her naked back, barely a whisper of contact that woke her immediately. Warm, even puffs of air caressed the back of her neck, sending tickling wisps of hair along her shoulders, as his chest steadily rose and fell. His scent surrounded her, grazing her senses, smelling of ash and sweat and man. The almost scalding heat of his body soaked deliciously into her exposed hip where his denim-clad thigh pressed against her.

Hermione groaned softly. Fighting a smile, her back arched the slightest bit into his touch even as her eyes remained stubbornly closed.

"I know you're awake, you stubborn witch." His deep, rumbling, warm honey voice held quiet amusement that licked at her very core with a hint of the sweetest ache.

Hermione groaned again before stretching languidly against the gentle scratch of cotton sheets. She turned her face away from him in silent denial, secretly smiling at her own cheek and subtly pressing her hip more firmly against his thigh.

Her loud, indignant squeal peeled through the air a moment later following the sharp crack of his heavy hand slapping her bare arse cheek. Hermione reared up on her elbows, sleep tossed curls rioting around her head and shoulders.

"Charlie!" she cried. Her fierce brown glare locked onto his face, taking in the fiery locks of hair that framed the amused crinkle around his stormy blue eyes, the rough stubble that covered his strong, square jaw, and the barely suppressed smirk tugging at his chapped lips.

"Well didn't that produce a pretty blush?" he murmured teasingly. His thick fingers massaged at the quickly warming sting his hand had just caused.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn even as her eyes narrowed. "You're late."

Charlie chuckled softly, "No, love. Early."

Hermione followed his pointed gaze toward the ethereal glow of the gauzy, cream colored curtains of their lone bedroom window, just starting to hint at dawn. Her scowl deepened.

"Did you just get in?"

A warm, affectionate smile pulled slowly across his lips as he reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "A new mother tried to trample her young. We spent nearly five hours trying calm her enough to get them out."

Hermione blinked owlishly, then sat up to study him more closely. She pressed small, cool hands to his face and neck, which were coated in a thin layer of dust, sweat, and grime obscuring what freckles his tan didn't. His shoulders were slumped even as his eyelids drooped heavily with fatigue. His face was lined as though he were in pain.

"You're hurt," she said suddenly, any lingering hint of sleep vanishing completely. Ignoring his weak protests, Hermione's eyes scanned him frantically for any overt sign of injury. She ran feather-light hands along the planes of his shoulders, chest, and abdomen before she felt the tell-tail ripple of bandages beneath his suspiciously clean white shirt. Her eyes narrowed.

"Off with it," she demanded in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but complied with her demand, groaning slightly as he shifted to pull the offending garment over his head.

Clean, white bandages wrapped thickly around his torso. The pinked edges of burned skin seemed to lick along the contours of his toned chest and stomach before disappearing beneath the bandage. Hermione fingered the bandages gently, her lips parted and eyes wide with concern and a hint of fear.

Grasping her hands in his larger ones, Charlie brought them up to brush his lips. "It's nothing, Hermione-love, honest," he whispered against her fingers, his eyes beseeching.

Her gaze snapped to up his. "That," she growled, pointing angrily at his stomach, "is most certainly something, Charlie."

"Love, you know burns are slower to heal." He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's taken care of, Hermione," he said gently. "Tess already slathered it in ointment before wrapping me up and sending me home."

Hermione snorted, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. She seemed to ponder it a moment before nodded tightly. Her expression softened momentarily only to be replaced by pursed lips. Dark eyes scanned him critically. "You need a shower."

Leering at the unwitting presentation of her bare breasts, a lecherous grin spread across his handsome face. "You offering?"

She pointed a stern finger at his chest. "No funny business," she demanded with an exasperated sigh and a pointed glare, "Not until you're all healed up. I don't want to hurt you further."

Standing and grabbing for her wand, Hermione pressed her smooth hand into his and pulled him toward the bathroom. Charlie smiled wickedly to himself, challenge shining in his eyes. His steps lagged and faltered behind her so he could unabashedly ogle the sway of her naked hips.

As soon as they both crossed the threshold, Hermione released her grip on him and turned toward the tiny shower. Stretching up on tiptoes, she tapped the showerhead with her wand, silently spelling steaming water to come pouring from the spout. She turned back toward him abruptly, slapping away his seeking hands and setting her wand aside before she reaching for the button of his denims. Charlie groaned when Hermione knelt in front of him, untying each of his dragonhide boots before pulling them off his feet. Still in her crouched position, Hermione reached gingerly for the open waist of his denims, easing them and his pants down over the sharp angle of his hips and guiding them over muscular thighs. She smirked when her eyes settled briefly on his mounting excitement. Determined to maintain her resolve, she quickly schooled her features and helped him step out of his remaining clothes.

Just before guiding Charlie into the misty shower, Hermione cast a quick impervious charm to his bandaged torso. She stepped in, then directed him to sit on the edge while she lathered soap with a thick cloth. Once more kneeling in front of him, she smoothed the cloth first up one arm, then the other, and across his shoulders and chest. Tilting his head toward her, he sat placidly as she painstakingly dragged the cloth over his cheeks and forehead, her pink tongue occasionally making an appearance to pull her rosy lip between her teeth.

Satisfied that all the grime had been removed from his face, Hermione stood and angled the cloth under the running water, lathering the soap again. Leaning into him, she reached over his shoulder to run the cloth in firm strokes along his back, biting back a whimper when he pressed his face forward to nuzzle a stubbled cheek along the side of her breast.

"Stop that," she said, her voice traitorously breathy.

His sudden, deep chuckle caused her to pause in her ministrations. Before she could pull away, Charlie's rough hands gripped her hips. She gasped, her hands coming up automatically to either side of his face, when she felt his lips pull at one of her nipples.

"Charlie," Hermione moaned, pressing her chest more firmly against him.

Complying with her unspoken request, Charlie sucked her nipple into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue and biting down on her rosy bud. The short, sharp pain raced delightfully along her nerves, causing Hermione to groan wantonly into his hair. Smirking victoriously, Charlie placed a last chaste kiss to the lightly abused nipple before glancing up at her with innocent eyes, his fingers massaging her hips.

Hermione stared down at him incredulously for a long moment, a scowl slowly deepening across her flushed cheeks. "Bloody tease," she growled, resuming her attention to his back, albeit a bit rougher than before. She swatted him with her cloth when his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

Grumbling disgruntledly under her breath, she stepped away to again lather more soap.

Kneeling before him for a third time, Hermione resolutely ignored his obvious desire, instead concentrating with unrivaled intensity on the job of washing his first his feet, then calves, before finally pushing his legs apart to studiously wash his thighs. She swiped the cloth closer and closer to his arousal, leaning in and thrilling at his sharp intake of breath when she finally brushed against him.

"Hermione," he whispered, his gray-blue eyes filled with an intense blend of lust and adoration as his large hand came up to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, smiling softly. Reaching between them, her small fingers clasped firmly around his smooth, hard length. He hissed, his eyes fluttering shut and his face clouding with pleasure as she ran her hands over him. Roughly twining his fingers through her curls, he yanked her forward to kiss her hard, his tongue plundering her mouth, stubble scratching enticingly against her face.

And then she was gone, abruptly untangling herself from his fingers and stepping under the warm spray of the shower. Charlie blinked up at her in confusion, his lips still parted. Running her hands over and around her curves as if washing herself, Hermione glanced back at him over her shoulder, self-satisfied smirk firmly in place when she saw his bewildered expression. She gave a soft snort of amusement before turning back to the spray, her hands moving up to massage through her damp curls.

Quicker than she expected, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her against a hard chest. Hermione squirmed, moaning loudly, when insistent, questing fingers pinched at her nipple and pressed against her core. Teeth grazed the shell of her ear, and his possessive growl vibrated through her chest in deep waves, sending out tingles she could feel all the way in her fingers and toes.

"You really are a stubborn witch," he breathed into her ear before trailing light nips of his teeth down her neck and across her shoulder.

"And you really are a bloody tease," she bit back as his hand slide up her throat to grip her chin, turning her head to him for a bruising kiss.

"I'll show you tease," Charlie growled again. Arms still locked around her, he sat back down heavy on the tub edge, pulling her into his lap and slipping inside. Hermione keened long and low as he filled her, arching her back into him and rolling her hips.

"That's right, Hermione-love," he groaned, his lips pressed again to her ear. "Use me."

Thick fingers dug into her hips while harshly whispered words encouraged, the walls of the bathroom echoing back the sounds their coupling. Hermione felt herself winding tighter and tighter only to shatter in a breathy cry, her eyes squeezed tight. Behind her, she heard Charlie groan his own release and rested back against him, panting.

Immediately, soft, tentative touches grazed her skin as he stroked his fingers lovingly over her arms, chest, and stomach. "Love you... so beautiful… amazing…" he whispered into her skin, light, breathy kisses punctuating his endearments.

She smiled softly, nestling her head back on his shoulder, the ripple of his bandages scratching her back. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Charlie shook his head in denial, pushing away her thick hair to place a brushing kiss along the back of her neck. "Never, Hermione-love." His grip around her waist tightened once before finally releasing her. She stood with a groan, her arms lifting toward the ceiling in a deep stretch before she reached back to pull him up and under the spray. They rinsed quickly, Hermione running careful hands along his arms and chest, lingering a moment over his bandages. She then reached for her wand to shut off the tap and spell them both dry.

Stepping out of the shower and onto the tile, Hermione gripped his arm tightly as Charlie swayed on his feet, his eyes fluttering and then blinking hard in his effort to remain awake. She smiled at him affectionately.

"Off to bed with you, you silly man," she said with a gentle shove toward the door. Eyes barely open, face pulled up in a sleepy smile, Charlie placed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Stubborn," he mumbled groggily as he staggered to the bed and collapsed on it in an exhausted heap. Hermione chuckled to herself as his soft snores began drifting out moments later.

Pausing at the door, Hermione glanced to the bedroom window, hand covering a deep yawn. The glow of the morning had brightened substantially while they were in the shower. Glaring at the now offensive light, Hermione strode over to pull the darkening shade, deciding a lie in would suit them both splendidly. She slid into the sheets beside Charlie, molding her petite frame into his to soak up his luxurious heat. She arched her back into him like a cat, smiling delightedly when his arm automatically came around her waist in his sleep. He nuzzled her hair, muttering incoherently before settling down again with a heavy sigh. A satisfied groan escaped her lips as her eyes blinked closed and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
